Where All Paths Meet
by 00augustina00
Summary: Post Akatsuki Arc.     Naruto has been informed that he has to retake the Chuunin Exam and if he can manage to pass that then he can immediately take the Jounin Exam.    However, he has to work with his new teammates and their whacked out Sensei too.
1. Chapter 1

Where All Paths Lead  
Chapter One

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and I own nothing but the OCs.

A/N: Sorry for the grammar problems, this is unbeta-ed. The story will have LOTS of Original Characters and I will try to avoid mary sues & gary sues! If you have suggestions for any couples, please say so in your reviews. I won't write any yaoi! Sorry guys & gals!

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked out of Tsunade-baba's office. After the defeat of Akatsuki and returning of Sasuke, he was still required to take the Chuunin Exam instead of Kakashi-Sensei suggested which was to skip it all together and just to take the Jonin Exam now. The Council had managed to stop that and so he had no choice but to take a test with a few Genin that's teammate was out of commission for the next four months. It was a Rookie team, the first one to enter the Chuunin exam since Rookie Nine.

"Naruto, what did shishou tell you?" Sakura asked.

"They won't let me skip the Chuunin Exam," Naruto told her.

"They had been considering let you skip it?" Sakura asked, obviously shocked.

"Hai, Kakashi Sensei said the Chuunin exam would have been too easy for me," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Especially since everything that we've already gone through with Akatsuki."

"I guess that makes sense," Sakura admitted.

"So Obaa-san found a Genin team to throw me in for the Chuunin exam. A rookie team."

"Nani?!" Sakura said with a shocked look on her face. "But the Chuunin exam isn't for four months!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, the genin I'm temporarily replacing will be out of commission for like six months," Naruto admitted. "He got really messed up on his first C class mission."

Naruto and Sakura hadn't noticed a Jonin with short black hair approaching with two Genins. He dressed similiarly to Kakashi Sensei's, sans the mask. One was a boy who had a, _I'm a genius and I'm better than you,_ expression written all over his face. He had red hair and green eyes and was dressed in neutral colors. He had the minimum equipment on him and his headband was around his neck. The other was a girl who dressed more like a boy and her jacket had had a large circle divided by a cross within it. The colors she wore consisted of violet and yellow. She had silver hair and violet eyes.

"So you are Uzumaki-san?" The man called to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hai, who are you?" Naruto asked looking at the Jonin infront of him.

"Kurisawa Kiyoshi," The jonin stated. "Hokage-sama stated you will be working with the team from now until the conclusion of the exam."

Sakura was shocked to hear this, so for the next four months, Naruto had to work with another team. She wondered if this was Tsunade's suggestion or Kakashi Sensei. It had barely gotten out that Kakashi Sensei was to be the next Hokage following the Chuunin exams.

"Hai, Obaa-san just told me," Naruto told the sensei, not remotely pleased that he had to be in a new team of rookies. He noticed the Jonin's confused expression.

"He means Hokage-sama," an overly familiar voice stated.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi Sensei sporting his favorite book in hand. "Kakashi Sensei," He said with a smile. "Congradulations."

Kakashi looked as though he had expected that. "Thank you Naruto," He said. You could tell he was smiling because his only visible eye was closed like an upside U.

"Kakashi Sensei, was it Hokage-sama's idea about placing him on another team for that long period of time?" Sakura inquired.

"No, no, it was mine," Kakashi admitted. He didn't bother explaining his reasons for such.

Kurisawa didn't look amused in the highest. "I understand the need for a three man team for the Chuunin Exam but why in the team for months beforehand sempai?"

"You should know the answer to your own question," Kakashi stated plainly.

Kurisawa nodded and he and only one of students accompanied him as he walked away. The girl instead of doing as her team mate and sensei had done, approached them.

"Kakashi Sensei," the girl said and bowed to both Sakura and Naruto. "Sempais, I am Kikite Taro," She admitted.

"K-Kikite?" Kakashi asked, obvious shock in his face. "I thought Kikite clan perished eight years ago."

"Ano, who is the Kikite clan?" Naruto asked.

"The Kikite clan was considered one of the most important clans to Konoha's survival," Kakashi admitted. "More so than the Hyugas and Uchihas."

"Nani?!" Naruto shock evident in his face.

Tora's face was pink with embarassment. "We just maintain alliances between man and wild animals." She admitted semi-quietly.

"I see," Sakura admitted. "Shouldn't she speak with shishou then?" She asked.

Naruto's confusion was written all over his face.

"I will speak to Hokage-sama about this first," Kakashi stated. "And she will decide how to proceed on this."

Tora didn't exactly look sure about this matter and simply nodded and watched the future Rokudaime walk into the office and close the door behind him.

"Do not worry about it Kikite-san," Sakura told her.

"Please don't call me Kikite-san, it makes me sound old and I'm only twelve," The silver haired girl remarked. "Tora is just fine."

"Alright Tora-chan!" Naruto piped in and saw the girl laugh.

"Much better!" Tora admitted with a wide grin. "What do I call you two?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto announced.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san, Sakura-san," Tora told them.

"No -sans if we can't use it on you Tora-chan!" Naruto told her.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," Tora told him noticing his wide grin.

"Tora-chan, what is that symbol on your jacket?" Sakura inquired.

"Oh it's the symbol of the Kikite clan, it's not tradition to wear the symbol in public." Tora told them. "Though, clan tradition isn't really important anymore, seeing as I'm the last one in all."

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"Sickness, death at childbirth, and missions." Tora told them both.

* * *

"She said her name was Kikite?" Tsunade asked. 

"Hai, though she doesn't look like she belongs the clan herself. Where as they typically have red hair and gray eyes. She has silver hair and violet eyes. She does however, wear the Kikite emblem."

"It's a common symbol, others would think is just a random symbol," Tsunade admitted. "Where is she now?"

"Outside talking to Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said rather calmly.

"Send her and Naruto in," Tsunade told the months away from being Rokudaime man.

Kakashi opened the door to see the three talking away. "Naruto, Kikite-san," He said and swore he saw the silver haired girl's vein almost pop at hear her name called. "Hokage-sama wants to see you both."

Naruto and Tora both nodded and walked into the office. Kakashi stepped to the side to let them in and shut the door behind the two of them. Naruto and Tora stood infront of Tsunade.

Tsunade could swear she was looking at a page from the past. "You look like your mother Tora-san, except you definitely have your father's coloring." She noticed the obvious cringe from the gakki and she let out a laugh. "Your clan never liked being referred to with -san or -sama."

The Hokage had Tora's immediate attention now. "Y-You knew my parents?" She asked.

"Yuuki Arashi and Kikite Akina, they were constant companions of... Well that's unimportant," Tsunade trailed off. "The council will most likely want proof that you are from the Kikite clan."

"But you believe me?" Tora asked.

"Hai," Tsunade simply said. "They will most likely want to meet with the Jushingi council."

"The Jushingi won't allow it," Tora immediately said. "They refuse to meet anyone other than myself and the Hokage."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, already knowing the answer the question but it was a test of the Kikite.

"They don't trust humans to not try and manipulate the situation and exploit them." Tora immediately informed them. "Their words."

"Why haven't you come before?" Tsunade asked.

"It's only recently that the Jushingi saw that I could be acknowledged as something that wasn't a pup." Tora admitted.

Naruto was still so very lost.

"Naruto, your new team mate belongs to a clan with a rare blood limit, able to hear and speak to wild animals. That makes her a rare commodity in Konoha and therefore priceless. In the Shinobi Wars, it was the wild animals that helped maintain protection from forces that attacked." Tsunade explained. "When the time comes Kikite-san, I would like you to arrange a meeting between the Jushingi Council and Kakashi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tora told the woman in front of her.

"How far are you in training with your team?" Tsunade asked.

"Ano, Sensei focuses solely on Seiichi-san's training," Tora said and she swore she saw a vein read read to pop on Tsunade's forehead.

"Naruto you will help get Kikite-san up to par for Chuunin exam," She bit out as an order not a request.

Naruto was shocked to hear that Tora-chan's own sensei was training her properly but even more shocked that Tsunade-baba wanted him to serve as a Sensei to the girl. Even Kakashi Sensei had done the Chakra Control Training. He had no idea what he was going into now. He knew that when she yelled he had the instinct to yell back but this once, he simply agreed. After all, it didn't do anyone very good if the team was so unbalanced. "Hai," He told her.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said and watched the two leave. When they were out of hearing range and Kakashi shut the door. "What do you think of the situation?"

"Senseis like Kurisawa are weak links and could easily become a threat for Konoha," Kakashi stated.

"You're thinking about Ikou-san," Tsunade said.

The room seemed to drop a few degrees. "Hai," Kakashi stated coldly.

* * *

If you're slightly confused about who Ikou-san is... Then stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2

Where All Paths Lead  
Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and I own nothing but the OCs.

A/N: Sorry for the grammar problems, this is unbeta-ed. The story will have LOTS of Original Characters and I will try to avoid mary sues & gary sues! If you have suggestions for any couples, please say so in your reviews. I won't write any yaoi! Sorry guys & gals!

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto joined the team and he quickly found out that Tora wasn't even seen as part of the team. He saw that she was treated more as a tag along, not a team mate. They had just collected their pay and went their parting ways. Well everyone except Naruto and Tora. 

"Naruto Sempai, what are you wanting to start with?" Tora asked who was in comparison, only a little shorter than Konohamaru who had been her classmate at the Academy.

"Chakra control and manipulation," Naruto stated.

"Ah," Tora stated. "And how am I going to learn that?"

"Tree Walking and Water Walking training," Naruto answered as they walked. "But first, we need to eat something."

Tora wasn't sure how tree walking and water walking would be possible but with ninjutsu, anything was possible.

"My treat," Naruto told the younger Genin. He acted more like a brother than anything. Naruto remembered how Iruka had been at the Academy and was basically taking lessons from him as Kakashi Sensei's example had not been a very good one, since he had taught him very little at all.

"Hai," Tora said walking a bit behind strait to the Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto moved the flap over his head and took his seat.

"Naruto! Getting a head start before training?" Old man Teuchi asked.

"Who's your friend?" Ayame asked as Tora sat down next him.

"This is Tora-chan, I am helping her with some training," Naruto supplied.

"That's good Naruto. So what will you have?" Teuchi asked.

"Miso Ramen," Tora stated.

"Pork Ramen," Naruto stated.

Quickly Teuchi served them both what they ordered.

* * *

Tsunade's office door slammed open as three elders marched into the room. "What is going on?" Tsunade demanded angrily standing up. 

"When were you going to tell the Council of a surviving Kikite?" Homura was the first to speak.

"There was no need to tell you," Tsunade said flatly sitting back down. "You saw the profiles beforehand and have known that a Kikite has been here all along."

"Just because some one bears the family name of Kikite doesn't mean they are one," Tsunade said. "It just happens this gakki is a true Kikite."

"Then she will have to arrange,"Koharu began.

"No she won't," Tsunade interrupted sitting down. "That council won't come together to meet anyone but Kikite-san and the Hokage or impending Hokage."

"Why not?" Danzo interrupted.

"Simple, they don't trust you," Tsunade said venomously. "And by forcing her to try to convince them will ensure they won't abide by previous alliances. As a matter of fact, they have already met with Kakashi."

"And why was she not placed in any orphanage to ensure she was properly cared for?" Koharu asked.

Tsunade knew why they asked about that. They would have tried to control the young Kikite in mind and body. She was personally glad that in this situation, nature had cared for the child and not Konoha in that way. "No one knew she was alive," She stated. "She is a Genin and preparing for the impending Chuunin exam, so for now, she doesn't answer to anyone but me." She didn't need them in her office and knew for a fact that she wasn't overstepping her bound and these were doing nothing but trying to find a loop hole to control the gakki. She watched as they filed out of the room and shut the door.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said after the Elders had left. "What do you think they will do?"

"Try to manipulate the girl into hating her new team mate," Tsunade stated. "Among other things." She looked at the pile of paper work in front of her. "I hope she has one hell of a backbone."

"They did seem to give up too easily," Shizune stated.

"You noticed that too?" Tsunade stated.

"Hai," Shizune stated.

Before Tsunade could say anything a door opened to reveal Kakashi. He didn't bother knocking. The Hokage smiled and said, "Kakashi, I have a mission for you."

* * *

Tora had already exited the gates walking alongside Naruto. "So you eat there every day?" She asked curiously.

"Hai, more than once a day if I can help it," Naruto admitted with a grin, a genuine one, few ever had the chance to see.

"Ever heard of too much of a good thing is a bad thing?" Tora asked.

"No," He said plainly.

"Ah well, I guess there's lots of different kinds of ramen for you to eat isn't there?" Tora said not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side since he was going to train her.

"You wear weights don't you Tora-chan?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Hai, how did you know?" Tora asked to his question.

"Earlier when you got up, your leg hit the metal stool and I heard a clang," Naruto told her.

Tora's face was pink with embarassment. "Sorry about that," She told him.

"It's alright," Naruto told her. "It's bound to happen right?" He asked and took notice of her nod. "So how much weight in total are you wearing right now?"

Tora looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Ninety-Five pounds."

"Nani?!" Naruto asked looking shocked.

"Hai. There's thirty pounds on each leg, then I have ten pounds on each arm, and addition to that I have a waist weight that is fifteen pounds. Since I've become accustomed to them I'll probably add five pounds to each weight." She admitted.

"Sugoi, how long have you been doing this kind of weight training?" Naruto asked as they continued to walk to their destination.

"Since before I graduated from the Academy," Tora told him. "It builds up strength and stamina or so I was told."

"Hai," Naruto stated and admired what this girl was doing. He hated having to carry extra weight but this girl was building up strength and stamina up to par with with Fuzzy Brows. They would definitely need that when the Chuunin Exams came down to it. Naruto stood still when they came to their destination and noticed Tora stopped as well.

"Alright, first lesson tree walking," Naruto said as he placed one foot on the tree and then the next and began to walk up the tree.

Tora was in awe as Naruto walked up the tree. "How long did it take you to learn to do that Naruto Sempai?" She asked.

Naruto stopped and took a moment to think, "Three days." He jumped from the the tree and said, "So you're going to need a kunai."

"Why?" Tora asked with a confused look on her face.

"To measure how far up each try you manage to make," Naruto stated.

Tora took out the kunai and asked, "Okay."

"With that you mark the tree where you make it up. Alright you need build chakra up at the soles of your feet," Naruto told her. "The whole point of this is to maintain chakra control at your feet which is from what Kakashi Sensei told my team was the hardest to do. Also you're going to have to run to gain momentum, after you're able to do that for a while. Chakra control and manipulation should come second nature to you Tora-chan."

Tora nodded and placed the kunai between her upper and lower teeth as she made handsigns for focusing chakra and focused her chakra at the soles of her feet and began running at the tree.

Naruto was amazed at Tora who had gotten about eight feet up until there was a crunch and watched as she quickly marked the spot and flipped off. "Wow, that's so much better than I did," He said, almost begrudily. "So why did you go crunch?"

"Well I got a little excited that I might make it all the way up the tree," Tora admitted sheepishly. "I think I used too much chakra then."

"That does make sense, try again and try not to think about getting to the top," Naruto told the younger Genin.

Tora did as he asked and focused the chakra to the soles of her feet and began to run up the tree. She stayed focused to the task at hand and managed run up the tree to almost the top. "How's the view down their Naruto Sempai?" She called.

Naruto could tell, despite his teammate being considered dead last, she had almost perfect chakra control. "We're going to train with the water walking exercise!" He yelled at her and jumped to the ground. Naruto envied her chakra control and knew that with something like that she could easily have less trouble than other shinobi and kunoichi did with jutsus.

Tora ran straight down the tree in the excitement. "I am so ready!" She exclaimed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-san," A voice called, it was their _genius _of a teammate. "What are you doing train _that _Kunoichi?"

"She's our teammate," Naruto stated plainly.

"Why don't you come train with me," He said.

"No," Naruto stated. "I much prefer training with Tora-chan."

"Why? She's the last of her clan anyways," The boy stated. "Whatever fool she ends up marry will have to rebuild her clan with she'll be spending it on her back." He didn't stand long after that comment.

Tora lost her temper in that moment and without thinking ran at the twelve year old genius of their class with her fist and punched him in face, which sent him flying. She was about to do worst before Naruto grabbed her, trying to hold her back.

"Tora-chan, you don't want to get into trouble for killing your teammate," Naruto told her trying to calm her down.

Kakashi appeared next to the body and sighed.

Seichii got up and said, "Sensei did you see what she did?"

"Hai and is in her own right to beat the hell out of you," Kakashi admitted uncharacteristically. "However Hokage-sama has to speak with Kikite-san. Naruto-kun, you can return to your training."

Naruto finally let go of Tora who was still angry but not enough to coninue to beat the hell out of her teammate. Tora watched as the smoke bomb was released making it appear as Kakashi disappeared.

"I'll be back after this Naruto Sempai," She told him and ran through the forest and back into the village. She took to the rooftops as soon as she was back in the village.

"Get lost Kurisawa," Naruto spat at him. "I don't have time for your games."

"Games? I am from the Kurisawa clan, you should be bowing down," Seichii spat at the older Genin who came from a no name family.

Naruto grabbed Seichii by the shirt and threw him a good seven feet who in turn ran like a chicken. He had expected for the baka to continue spatting but if you knocked him around once, it seemed he wouldn't just run away. Naruto had been having a good time training Tora-chan who had good chakra control, not as good Sakura-chan's but better than Sasuke-teme's or his. Naruto thought about it as he sat down. 'With her chakra control she could easily learn elemental jutsus that she's naturally aligned with. Hmm, maybe I could get some of those Chakra papers from Kakashi Sensei to test her with it. Whenever she becomes a Jonin, she could already start creating a jutsu based off what she already has an affinity with then.' He had large fox-like grin at that moment.

* * *

Tora knocked on the door and heard someone say come in. She opened the door to Shizune and Tsunade working away. "You wanted to speak with Hokage-sama," The twelve year girl said.

"Hai," Tsunade said as the girl walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "It seems the Elders of the Council have found out about you and aren't very pleased that I didn't tell them when I found out myself."

Tora simply nodded as she stood in front of the desk, not bothering to sit down.

"They will most likely try to confront you either at the same time or individually and try to shove their own agendas down your throat," Tsunade told her. "Whether you realize it or not, your clan was very important to Konoha."

"Because of its history during the Shinobi Wars?" Tora asked.

"There's that and the fact that if you died and your clan with you, the animals would either disappear all together or the fear that the animals would attack any human they came upon," Tsunade stated.

"I see," Tora stated. "So the fear of my clan disappearing is of greater consequences to the entire council."

"To some, while others are going to push you to ensure the clan's survival at all costs." Tsunade told her.

"Do you want that?" Tora asked nervously.

"It's your decision whether or not you want to completely rebuild your clan to what they haven't been for thirty years. I know it would be a great loss to Konoha but I will stand by you with whatever you wish you to do." Tsunade stated. "And I don't imagine you will let anyone simply push you around." There was a certain twinkle in her eye, like she knew about what had recently happened.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Tora told her.

"So how goes your training with Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"It is going well, we were about to do the water walking exercise," Tora told her. "Naruto says I have good Chakra control but not perfect."

"Well then you can return to that," Tsunade told the girl before her.

"Ano, I had a question about Naruto." Tora told her.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Is he related to Uzumaki Kushina?" Tora asked.

Both Shizune and Tsunade's eyes went wide. They hadn't expected that this girl would know that name. Though Tsunade had known Tora's own mother to be a friend to both Minato and Kushina. So this girl most likely had some things others did not know at all.

"Kikite-san, you must not say those names outside of this room, do you understand?" Tsunade said in a firm voice. She watched Tora nod her head. "What do you know about Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Just what my grandfather told me. She was okaa-san's best friend and had been able to attend her friend's wedding to Namikaze Minato." Tora told them. She knew that she could tell this to the Hokage without suffering a pentalty.

"Naruto is related to Uzumaki Kushina," Tsunade confided to the Genin. "He is her son and you cannot tell him."

"He doesn't know?" Tora asked in shock. She wished she had spoken of this to Naruto first instead of the Hokage. After all, then she could show him the very very old picture of her mother and Kushina that was taken before Tora was even born.

"No, not until he has reached Jonin status," Tsunade stated. "For now, this is a S-Class secret."

Tora realised that it could be dangerous for others to realize this. After all, this meant that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and that man had a lot of enemies from previous wars. Realization finally seemed to dawn on the girl. "I understand, I won't tell him." She told the Hokage and her apprentice.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade told the the twelve year old Genin.

Tora made it back to the training ground where she saw Kakashi Sensei handing off a few pieces of paper to Naruto. It was hard, she didn't like not being able to tell this fifteen year old in front of her that he was the son of her mother's best friend.

Naruto looked up and shouted out to her, "Tora-chan!!!"

"Naruto Sempai," She said loud of enough for him to hear. "What's that?"

"Oh special chakra paper," He said and took out two small pieces of paper. Naruto walked away from her and smiled a wry grin. "We're going to see what kind of element you're aligned with! Like if you' have an with the Water or Fire or Lightning or Earth or even Wind Element!"

"Let me show you!" Naruto stated and used one paper with one hand focused chakra into it and the paper cut in half.

"What does that mean?" Tora asked.

"I'm naturally aligned with wind, see it cut in half." Naruto said. "See there's Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning, and Wind elements. If you're Earth, it will crumble and water will just get wet. As for fire, it will just get set on Fire. If you have lightning, then the paper would get all crumpled up." He passed Tora the paper. "Now focus your chakra into paper." Naruto handed her a piece of paper.

Tora nodded and focused a little bit of chakra into the paper.

* * *

I am taking votes on Tora's affinity and any shippers that people would like to see in this story!

Please Read & Review!


End file.
